Live, Love, Lost
by Lafiel Abriel
Summary: This is my first story:. It is about how Naota 16 and Mamimi 17 go through their love with out the help of the rest of the family. And what they go though to get each others love.needs some work.
1. Chapter 1: The past

Naota is 16 and Mamimi is 17.

One and a half years ago...  
"Oh, now with the high and mighty talk! Let us see you talk now." the tall boy said with a slight grin, the only thing that you can see is his fit body shadow in the dark, dim alleyway, in the small town of Mabase.  
"Come on Takun, let's go before the cops come." A small girl said with worry in her voice. Takun went up to the people on the ground and took their money and ran. They just laid there, still.  
"Mamimi, do you want to go to the market?"  
"For what? All we ever eat is bread." said Mamimi with a horrifying look on her face. She was upset for what they had just done.  
"I guess we'll taken care of as long as we work for..."  
"At least you are not going hungry!" Yelled Takun, him and Mamimi was going out for a year now, and they had ran away two months before. They wanted to be together without the rule of their parents. They truly loved each other, but Mamimi was having her doubts wondering if it would work.  
She sat down on the dirty sidewalk.  
"Adults are stupid. They swallow whatever they're given and then die."  
Then Takun said looking across the river, where their home town was, then at the bridge where the two of them hung out many a time.  
"On the other hand, young people have no power."  
Then they went walking down the lane to the market.  
"Im tired, are we there yet Takun."  
"I hope that they don't fine out what you did." He said.  
"What I did, you did it all by your self!" Mamimi screamed as the birds around her rose.  
"But you were their, and you spent the money. So we are in it together, just like we wanted it."  
"But not as people who mug. That is not me, that is not you. What did we turn into Takun?" she started to tear up, and sat down besides a small house. The smell of food was in the air and the street light was flickering. A couple of cars passed before Takun said something, he was probaly thinking of what  
Mamimi had just said to him.  
"So I am going to America, are you going to come?"  
"No!" she screamed "I hate America, it sucks!"  
"I like America, its nice. They gave me a glove and invited me to play baseball. Baseball Mamimi, that is Americas' past-time."  
"Of course they did, but that is only because you would defect to America."  
she said it with malice in her voice, she was getting sick with the subject.  
"So what, are you going to quite being Japanese?"  
Said Mamimi quickly.  
"What is with that faggot haircut. You japanese think that you are the kings of the world." she glared at him.  
"Fine screw you I'm leaving. I'll just live with Naota he loves me more then you do. And besides I have a dream and he will help me with that. I was going to give it up for you."  
she started to cry, but he just kept on smiling.  
"Your dad was supposed to become some type of big shot, but he never had the guts to commit hara-kiri,did he?"  
then she got up and held him by the shirt and had her right arm cocked back.  
"Go ahead if it will make you feel better do it. Then you will quite your bitching and we could contiue."  
she hit him so hard, he went flying through the air. When he hit the ground she said  
"They both did it, my dad and my friend, If you ever talk about them again, I'll kill you."  
then she got her things and left for her home town. She found out later that he left too, but not to home, but America. She never forgave him for that, but a little piece of her still loved him. She came back to me, crying in my arms I held her.  
"Mamimi, it will be alright, I'm here for you don't worry."  
She kept on crying, it killed me to think that my own brother could do this to her, of all people, he knew her as good as I did.  
"Naota, you won't hurt me will you?"  
I looked at her, in her eyes and whispered.  
"I will never hurt you like my brother did, I love you too much to do that. I would kill myself before I do that."  
she smiled at me and said  
"Thanks Naota, I love you too."  
Then she embraced me, I could feel the love that she had for me, it was an euphoria of love that she had then.  
"Come on Mamimi, it is getting cold out here, you should get inside and get some sleep."  
"Can I sleep with you tonight Naota, I'm really cold."  
She said it with an smile on her face, I knew what she was getting at. "The candies that are under my bed."  
"Fine."  
Then she smiled and we went inside, that is when she told me what they did and how they did it. As we got to my room, she threw off her shirt and jeans, and I did the same. I could feel her cold, chilled body when we got into the bed together.  
"Hey Nauta, thanks your are the best friend that I have now."  
I leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said.  
"Good night Mamimi."

She just looked over at me with those big, beautiful eyes and smiled. That was probaly the first night in two months that she had a good nights sleep.

In the town of Mabase, nonthing interesting happens, execpt for a girl on a vespa comes and runs me over, my brothers girlfriend hits on me, and I have a robot coming out of my head. Yeah, nonthing special.

My name is Naota Nashetiami and I'm 6 foot high, I have brown hair, blue eyes and I wear a black hoodie with blue jeans, andblack army boots. Then there is my brothers exgirlfriend Mamimi Samijima.  
She is 5'8 and has brownish red hair, wears a blue school jacket and underneath that is a white shirt with a red star, and a plaid mini skirt. Her eyes are hazel. She was my brothers girlfriend until he left us to go to the U.S. to play baseball. The two of them met one day when Mamimi set the school on fire by accident. She was 12 when it happened, and I was 11. He left us one and a half year ago, ever since she called me Takun. She treats me like she did my brother, but she never kissed me. Now I'm 15 and she is 16, we have grown to become very good friends. We were underneath the bridge where we usually hang out. The bridge isn't that big, the river spans 50ft, and it is on the outskirts of the town. The warn august air was moist, the river was giving of stream in the moring mist.

"Hey Takun." Mamimi moaned as she draped her body over mine. knocking me back on to the wet ground.  
"Yeah, what is it?" I said.  
She looked at me with care and said  
"You will never change will you Takun?"  
"Nope. And if I did, it would be with you."  
Then she smiled at me and said  
"Takun you know that I can't do the kind of stuff unless your brother writes me back and tell me that it's over."  
Then she started to tear up. It hurt her to know that my brother was half way around the world and that me and her were the only things keeping her from dieing. She really cared for him, she always did but she wanted to go out with me and she promised him that she wouldn't do that, she was always good to her word, even after what he did to her one and a half years ago. I sat up and hugged her and said  
"Im sorry Mamimi, let me get you something to drink."  
"I hope that he didn't forget about us, like my parents did." She said.  
She was left alone when the fire happened that burnt down our school, her parents always hit her, so one day she hit back. Her parents left her alone, they moved out saying that if you want to do adult things, you must that the responsibility of one too.

I climbed the stairs to the top of the bridge where the soda machine was. She came up behind me and pushed for a pulp drink. I hated it but it was for her.  
"Hey Takun, do you want the rest their is half left?"  
"Ok, hey what is that sound?"  
Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a yellow vespa coming down the road. It hit me, I blacked out.

The next thing that I know I have some hot chicks tongue in my mouth. I thought that I died and went to heaven, but then I heard Mamimi yelling at someone, calling them a skank.Damn  
"What are you doing to Takun?"  
"Well what does it look like I'm doing...C.P.R." The girl said, she had pink hair to her shoulder, yellow eyes, stood 5'10 and wore a red vest with black strips on the bottom, a white long sleeve shirt under that, and long leather pants with white boots that came up to her knees.  
Then I sat up and said "Thanks, now can you please get off of me?"  
" Oh but Rah-rah, I thought that you like this kind of stuff."  
then I pushed her off and said " Get off, and my name is Naota!'  
"But I throught that it was Takun, Takun." Mamimi said looking with a face that of a killers.  
" Well then, I see that this is your girlfriend. I'll left."  
With that she got back on her vespa and left.  
" Boy Takun, she had to be at least in her twenties."  
" Ya, I wish some people would just grow up."  
Mamimi left the bridge, and she walked me back home. It was 5:00pm when we got back. My house was the average house, but my Grand-father ran a bakery in the lower half of the house. My father wrote artices for the new-type magize. He moved out to Tokyo to have me and my brother live a normal live. As I walked into the kitchen I see my father standing there with a bandage on his head.  
" Hey Nao, guess what, I got us a house-keeper. It was as destiny had played it out, she ran me over with her Vespa. In return she offered to clean the place up as long as I house her."  
I looked at him with a dumbfounded look thinking, please don't this be the lady from before.  
" Hi." said the girl in the corner of the room.  
" AAH , it's you, the girl from before!"  
" Yes, its me Haro-Haro Haruko! We didn't have time to properly meet each other."  
" Ya you couldn't talk because you had your tongue is his mouth!" Mamimi yelled. She stood there glaring at the girl, like a old west showdown was going to happen.  
"Well then, I'm going to leave this room, and I am going to take a shower."  
"Ok fine Naota, I'll be up in a second." Haruko said.  
When I climbed the stairs I head Mamimi yell something at my dad, something like why is she staying here, she will rape Takun.  
After I got done, I went into my room and proceeded to take off the towel, exposing myself to get my cloths on. And Haruko was standing there looking at me with a smile on her face, like she enjoyed it. I wondered if Mamimi was right.  
"Hey there, Takun, you should put this on."  
She gave me my boxers. As I slide them on she said.  
"You know that thing that happened at the bridge, it was fate that brought us together."  
"Ya and why do you thing that?"  
"Well, the look that you gave me when you woke up, it was like you were in love with me. How cute, little Takun here has his first crush, and it's not on a skank like Mamimi."  
"How dare you say that about her, I love her very much."  
"Well sorry about that, I am just a little angry with this thing that I have."  
"And what's that?"I said with curiosity, her tone of a low drawl confused me a little.  
"Nothing, not yet anyway. So where am I sleeping tonight? How about the top bunk?"  
"No the top one is my brothers, and the bottom one is mine."  
Then I got in the covers of the warm hand made quilt that my grandmother made, and started to fall asleep. But then Haruko came and took her cloths off and got in my bed with me.  
"What, what are you doing here? You can't sleep here, with me, Mamimi won't allow it!"  
Then she turned around and said.  
"Well you said that the top bunk is your brothers, and since the bottom one is yours, I figured that I could sleep with you. And besides, Mamimi isn't here, so what she don't know doesn't hurt her, right?"  
The next moring, I woke up with Haruko almost laying on top of me, and some how, my boxers were off.  
"Hey Takun, whats up?"  
"Just sleeping, and thinking of how my boxers got taken off of me."  
"Well that wasn't me, I was sleeping like a good little girl."  
she grinned, I knew the truth of what was going on in her hand of hers. A grand scheme of how to make Mamimi hate me and to make my life hers.  
"Haruko, why do you like me so much?"  
"Because, there is just something about you that calms me down, that is probaly why Mamimi likes you so much."  
"Does she say anything good about me?"Then I thought of Mamimi, and what she would of said to that question 'Well if I told you, that would take all of the fun out, now wouldn't it?'  
"Do you really like me Takun? Do you?"  
"No Haruko, you are just a friend to me, and besides I'm in love with Mamimi and I hope that she feels the same way about me."  
"Well she doesn't, she was talking about you outside, and she said that she likes you, but she is not I'm love with you. And by the looks of it, there isn't a chance in hell."  
"Wow, I never thought of it like that, by the ways she flirts with me and all. Hey Haruko, you wouldn't lie to me would you?"  
She sat up in the bed, and but on her bra and some pajama pants. She then got up and got her guitar and played some Pillows songs, the first one was 'Funny Bunny'.  
"Why yes I might."  
"Damn it Haruko, Tell me the truth!"  
"No I promised Mamimi that I would not tell you."  
"Please Haruko, for me?"  
"She is at the bridge, go down there and ask her for yourself."


	2. Chapter 2: at the bridge

**_Chapter 2  
_**Then I want to get my cloths on and I went down to the bridge and there was Mamimi, just sitting there, playing her game.  
"How are you doing Takun.''  
"No I'm fine, its just Haruko, always tring to kiss me and it gets kind of annoying some times."  
"Well don't you want you don't want to do that do you Takun?"  
Mamimi said then she looked down, I knew that she hated Haruko. She was afrid that I would leave her for Haruko. Mabye that's not it. Mabye it is just the fact of me leaveing her behind, like my brother did.  
"Your brother still has not wrote to me."  
"Hey talking about that, he gave me a picture of him and his new girlfriend." When I said that, she stared to cry, I knew that the thought of him having another girlfriend killed her at the core, even though she hated him. Well I guess that after the hard life that you had like Mamimi's, then this kind of stuff can hurt a lot.  
"But why...Naota tell me why? How can he do this to me?"  
"Well I guess that he figured you started to go out with me, and to a point you are, but I guess it was time for him to move on and forget about you."  
Well when I said that 'and forget about you.' that is when the train of pain hit her, and I could tell that it hurt her.  
"I'm sorry Mamimi, but I do love you. And he is not here to help you, and I am. So just forget about him."  
Then she looked at me with a single tear running down her cheek and said  
"Fine if he wants it like that then Naota, you are my new boyfriend."  
"That's all fine and peachie, but my father won't allow it and you mom won't want that."  
She looked at over the bank and sat down on her kneees and smiled for a while and said in a happier tone.  
"But she told me if I loved someone then I would do anything for that person. And Naota you are that person." Then she got up and came over to me then she leaned against me and I felt her breath on my cheek and her warm chest beat faster as she said.  
"Naota, I love you."  
Then she turned me around and started to kiss me. It was the first time that I actually felt like  
I was in love. I was so nervous that I nearly missed,. That lasted for what seemed like a year, but only lasted for 10 minutes.  
We both talked about us getting married and how many kids that we would want. She said that she would wast none because they would be so annoying that she would probaly kill them all. But I knew that she wouldn't. Then we walked around for a while. She told me things that I never thought of her. Like what people say to her gets to her, and she crys; and that she is very sentive to other peoples thoughts. She loves some of American bands, like Nine Inch Nails, Manson, Radiohead, not only that, but she got us tickets to see Radiohead. Then the night sky came out and we were getting hungry so we both decided to get something to eat, so we went to the dinner across the bridge. That night is the first time that I felt like Mamimi opened up to me, and I felt that we might actually have a future together.

We headed for Cafe Bleu and when we got in There was Haruko at the bar, just sitting there drinking up her coke. Thankfully she didn't see us enter. After me and Mamimi ate we made for the door as quickly as we could, but Haruko must of left before us. It was 11:00 when we left and there she was standing there at her Vespa and said.  
"There you two are, I have been looking all over for you two!"  
She seemed pretty pissed off, I did not call in or tell her when I was going to be in.  
"Well you didn't stop at the bridge, and we both were there for a long time. And we got hungry and we left to go and eat."  
"Well it's time to come home lover-bird!"  
Then she walked over and draged me by the ear over to her Vespa. Mamimi was just standing there looking at me, like nonthing had just happened.  
"What the hell are you doing with Naota?"  
She said very calmly but with firmness.  
"What do you mean? I'm taking him home with me and we are going to do stuff to each other right Takun?"  
"Hell no, it would fall off!"  
"Well guess what, I'm coming home with you too."  
"Then Haruko replied.  
"So you are going to do Fooly Cooly with Takun here?"  
"Well me and him need to take a shower and that is all I'm saying."  
"No you are not!" Haruko screamed at Mamimi, She flinched a little when she did that. It scared her, she was afraid of what she would do to me.  
"So lay the off of him, HE IS MINE SO BACK OFF!"  
She screamed at Haruko and she let go of my ear and said  
"Fine is you love him that much then you two can walk home."  
"But that is like ten miles away."  
"Well that is your problem now isn't it. You should of thought about that before youspoke,and Mamimi you can stay the night and only one any more ill kick your homeless ass out the door."  
Mamimi fliped her off and we both made for home. She had my hand and said.  
"Hey Naota, I'm sorry. It's just that...she...I hate her, and just please don't left me alone. I don't know what I would do to myself."  
I stopped and looked Mamimi dead in her hazel eyes and said.  
"Mamimi don't talk like that, don't even kid around like that, I tried it once over this Lafiel girl, she didn't like me that much and she never believed me but she was still my friend in a way. It is not worth it, over something that stupid."  
I didn't care if I had to walk home, at least I would be with her.

When the both of us finally got to my house, I walked it to the kitchen to get Mamimi some coke and I noticed that there was a note attached to the fridge.

_Nao, Haruko-san told me all about what had happened, and I'm very disappointed with your choice of women, She is a slut. She can't stay over and if you want to, you can stay with her for the night, but don't come back Dad._

"Well fine then, if he wants it like that."  
Mamimi looked over, she was sitting at the table in the middle of the room and she finished her first one when she said.  
"Naota, whats wrong?"  
I gave her the note and she read it. She became very angry, she took her things and some coke and said.  
"Let us leave then if he does not want the two of us to see each other."  
"Well where are we going to sleep?"  
"Well," said Mamimi "I know of a hotel place that we can stay at, me and Takun slept there when we ran away.''  
"Hey, Mamimi, promise me that we will be happy, and that we won't fight like you and my brother did, ok?"  
"Naota, don't worry, as long as we have each other, we will be fine."  
Then she just smiled and laughed a little, like she said those same exact words to my brother before they left the house to start their own live outside of this small town that seemed to be untouched by the masses. Sometimes, I wonder how it would be like to live with the only person that I ever loved? I could only imagine, it would be just pure happiness. She went and picked up her purse and the camra that my brother gave to her. Then I went up to my room and got my knives and my Kukri. You never know what kind of feinds roam the streets at night. As we left, I noticed that Haruko was missing and so was her vespa.

When me and Mamimi left for the hotel I noticed that there was not a single person on the streets and how empty this town could be  
at night.  
When we walked it to the door, a small person was at the counter, he was a lot smalled then Mamimi, but resembled the face of Haruko(creepy).  
"Bonjour, Mousir and Mademoselle Mamimi."(Hello Mr. And miss Mamimi.)  
Then Mamimi said after giving him one frim hand shake.  
"Salut Jauque." (Hi Jack.)  
"Il s'appelle comment?" he said (Who is he?)  
"Il s'appelle Nauta." (He is Nauta.)  
"Naota say hello to the man, he is a very nice person, once you get to know him." then she nudged me a little.  
"What I don't know any French, and I never knew that you did speak it?"  
"Well Naota, it is very simple, you never asked. And it's Bonjour, Je m'appelle Naota."( Hello, I am Naota.)  
so I said that to him, he seemed to be very happy when I said it. She probally told me to say, I'll be your gay lover or something like that. Then those two talked for a while then.  
"Mercy Jauque."( Thank-you Jack.)  
Then he handed her a key and she said.  
"Well Naota I got us a sweete, and he is very happy for us and wishes us a very long and happy life."  
"Mamimi..."  
She just smiled and said.  
''Yea? What is it Naota?"  
I was speechless at what had just happened, she was just so beautiful when she was speaking French, I was dazzled by how smart she actually was, and how she never ceased to amaze me.  
"Thanks for everything. I never realized how lucky I was to have a girl like you. You are truly one of a kind."  
Then we stepped into the elevator and pushed the small button to the 7th floor.  
When we got there, she said that our room was number eleven.  
"7-11, well I guess that we will be up all night."  
I laughted because she was probally right.  
When we went into our room, it was small with the same hotel look.  
"Hey Naota, I'm going to take a shower, do you want to come?"  
"No I am fine here."  
then the took me by the hand and pulled my into the shower, and tore off all of my clothes. And I saw her naked body, I stared at her eyes and said.  
"Mamimi, we can't do this. You don't really love me do you?"  
then she pushed her naked body against mine as I felt her play with my penis.  
"Naota, I wouldn't do all of this for you if I didn't love you."  
then she started to kiss my neck and bite me and sucked on the same spot as I nibbled on her ear lob. Then she started to moan as I pushed her into the shower. Then she leaned her head against mine and said  
"Naota, if I were to die, what would you do?"  
"Mamimi I would kill my-self, you are the only thing that keeps me alive, you are my heart and your grace is my breath. Why do you ask me that?"  
"Because, I thought of killing my-self a lot late. Because I thought that you would leave me for Haruko, and I could not stand the thought of that. I would be alone again." Then she looked up at the ceiling and said  
"The best part of it all though, was today. You stopped me from doing it. You don't know that you did, but you did. I love you so much."  
"Mamimi, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
"Because I thought that if you cared for me then you would ask me if I was ok."  
Then I started to cry and put my head on her soft warn shoulders. I realized that she was the only girl that I ever really loved and that I would do anything for her.  
"Hey Naota, I don't want you to get any ideas with me in it because I want to stay a virgin for atleast another 15 minutes so take this."  
Then she turned on the cold water and I screamed like a little girl. And from the looks of it, I could of passed for one.(Damn thermal expansion.) When we went to bed that night, she slept right next to me. I could feel her heart beat, her warm beath aginst my back, and her sweet smell of smoke and roses. She put her arm around my body and her head above mine. She whispered

"Naota, I promise you that I will never hurt you. I love you so much, you make me so happy."  
She didn't make too much sence. Shemust of been asleep because she was quite calmwhen she talked. So I told her.

"Mamimi, I love you too. I would throw everything away just for you. You are the only thing in my life worth living for."

"Good because tonight Naota, your mine."  
She grinned and said it so evil like. I knew that it would not end to good tonight, or will it?

"I'm going to leave my mark on you."  
Mamimi said, then she sucked on my neck...


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving house

Chapter 3.

After me and Mamimi spent the night and made love. We went down stairs and leaft for the large double french doors when the clerk said.

"Excuse me, but i have something here for you Mamimi, A tall girl with pink hair came in and told me to give this to you.

She walked over and took the note out of his hand and looked at him funny.

I could tell that she was getting angry then she took the note and slamed it into my chest and told me to read it out to her.

_Naota, What the hell are you thinking? She doesn't love you, she is just toying with your mind. I'm leaveing this desicon up to you. Nao you could 1: Move out with Mamimi, but don't expect anyhelp from me or  
2: Leave Mamimi and live with me. _

_I will not allow you two to see each other. This is unexpectable._

_Dad._

"What the hell does he think that he will accomplish by kicking me out of the house!"  
I could not belive it. He would disown his own son over something so stupid.

"Well Naota choose. Me or Haruko."  
She just lookewd at me with that blank face. She wanted to know if I would leave her, hurt her again. Then she pushed the door open and said.

"Naota, the world is yours, belive that there is more out there then Mabase. Live your own live the way you want it. It's no problem if you leave your own house. As long as you have your hope and love, nonthing is impossible."  
She just seemed so maginficent just then. I walked over to her, took her hand and said.

"The world is yours for the taking, we are young and stupid with nonthing to loose but everything. Let's do it!"  
Then she smiled and we ran out of the doors. We just seemed to be set free at that point, like nonthing mattered anymore. I saw her face smile in the sun rise. When we got to my house, I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad and granddad sitting there, drinking some saka. They all looked at me and I said.

"Dad, I'm leaving and I don't care, because I'll be with the girl that I love. I don't care if we both live in a street alleyway, I'll still be in love with ther. And that is the only thing that is important to me.''

They both of them smiled, looked at each other and nodded.

"Naota, you know of something that your brother didn't.''

"What do you mean by that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mamimi seemed pretty confused too.

"Your brother didn't know if he was in love with Mamimi, that is why he ran away to America, and left her alone with you. Here is some money, and a place that you can stay.''

He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Mamimi.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck."  
So we were leaving the house, to live on out own at last.As the both of us walked into my room I noticed that Haruko was playing with herself under the covers on my bed and said.

"Hi there Samejima, Naota."  
She pulled her hand out and it was all wet and dripping. I walked over and pulled the covers off of her and I saw her naked body and a wet spot on my bed.

"Wow, you don't see that every day now do you Naota?"

Well Mamimi seemed to be alittle bit turned on by the sight of that and I don't blame her.

"Hey Naota-kun, come over here so I can make a man out of you."  
Then Haruko grabbed me by the arm and threw me on the bed and took my shirt and hoodie off. Then Mamimi said.

"Hey Haruko, I beat you to it. I tooke his boyhood away from him."  
Haruko just smiled, and so didi Mamimi.

"Hey what the hell is going on here. did you two plan this whole thing out."  
"Well this part we did.''

Mamimi said, then she took her jacket off and her shirt. Then she turned off the lights.

"Ooo, Mamimi dont to that there, Im sentive there."  
Then I felt haruko's naked body lay ontop of mine. Then she started to kiss me on the ear, then the lips, while Mamimi was undoing my pants and looked up at me. She seemed to be crying, to I told Haruko to stop and I sit next to Mamimi and said.

"What is wrong Mamimi? Don't you want to do this?"  
"No it's not that Naota, We will be living on the streets, and I don;t what that for you. You deserve better."  
Then she turnewd around and put her head down and she started to cry.

"Mamimi, I am in love with you, there is nonthing that I won't do for you.

And besides, I would live with you anyday and you are the only one for me."  
She smiled and said alittle bit happier.

"Naota, I love you too, I want to leave my mark on you."  
Then that sucked on my neck and leave a hickey. Then we got underneath my bed sheet and she used my arm as the pillow. It went numb, but I didn't care. She just looked so peacefull, lying there next to me. She really was the only thing in my life that ever really mattered to me. Haruko went in the top bunk and made some smite remarks saying thatI took all of her fun away, but thenI went up and licked her pussy for awhile.

"Thanks Naota, that one will be between us ok.'' She said while she was wiping the sweat off of her face. She had a spot near leg that got her off. That is where Mamimi must of touched her.

''Ok, Hey Haruko, why do you love me?"  
"Well Naota, I'll tell you later, when the time is right, but for now yo must attend to her."  
Then I looked down and I saw Mamimi reaching in to the air trying to grab something, like me. But instead, she grabbed out house cat and squesed it hard into her chest.

I Laughed and said.

"Better him then me."  
She smiled. Then I went and layied down next to her and she let go of the cat when I grabbed her arm. She turned arounbd and said.

"I was afrid that you leave me for anather woman Naota."  
"Mamimi, I will stay by your side forever. come on lets get some sleep."  
I could smell the roses and the smoke on her, I pushed myself aginst her so I could feel her breathing. She seemed to be so peacefull and quite when she was sleeping. That was probaly the only time that was wasn't hurting, she could dream of anything that she desired. Probaly of me and her living together. That was fine by me.


	4. Chapter 4: Her beatuiful face

**Chapter 4**

After I woke up the next moring, I saw Mamimi laying next to me in her pajamas. Her Radiohead CD was on repeat on the song _Creep_. the song was saying. _'But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, what the hell am I doing here, I don't belong here.'_ I felt the same way, that was the reason why she was playing it probaly. The moring dew was on the gorund when I walked out on my balcony. I noticed that Haruko was gone, I figured that she want to get us some food. As I put on my cloths on, I was amazed on how nice Mamimi looked when the moring sun came and hit her. I wanted to go for a walk, it was 5:30am. I decided not to awake Mamimi as she had a hard night and she needed some sleep. I leaft the house and saw the semi-empty street and how it was this early. This wasn't the first time that I was up this early, but it was different to be alone.

I wanted to go to the bridge and get some things really for when we move. As I got to the bridge, I saw Haruko standing there drinking some juice and leaning on the railing looking at the sunrise.

"Hey Takun, what's up? What are you doing out here so early?"  
She didn't seem to be sexually active, so I fugured that it would be ok if I talked to her.

"Nothing, and I just wanted to go for a walk. How about you?"  
I walked over to her and leaned aginst the railing right next to her. She moved alittle and kept on looking at the sunrise, like she expected something to come out of it.

Then we walked down to hte bottom of the bridge and we both laid down on the moist ground.

"Hey Naota, how come you love Mamimi and not me?"  
"Well Haruko, she makes me feel special when I'm around her and you just want forceful sex.''

''And like she doesn't?"

"No, we did it once and that was it.''

She just looked around, the bank, the bridge. For awhile she seemed to be normal, I always did love her, but I could never come to falling in love with her.

"Naota, why don't you love me? What's wrong with me? What does she have that I don't?"  
"Haruko, I love you too but Mamimi comes first in my life. then you. Don't get me wrong or anything I would do anything for you and I mean that."

Then I leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. She wasn't being forceful with it. It was very passionate, like she meant it.

"And that's my promise too you."  
She just smiled and said happier.

"And I'll keep you too that."  
"I use to love this girl named Lafiel Abriel. She never liked me back, but in a way she was in love with me she never showed it, but I could tell that she did love me."  
"What happened to her Naota?"  
"She ran away one day saying that she had to get her life in order. That was seven months ago...I haven't seen her since. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her.''

"Well what happened to your love for her?"  
"Well I don't know, I guess it is still there and it would be hard to choose between you, Mamimi, and Lafiel."  
"Well who do you love more?"  
"I don't know, it's hard to say." Then she just looked over at the passing car. I wondered how she was like before she grow up and moved to Mabase.

Then out of the cornor of my eye, I saw her. Her beautiful long black hair, her hazel eyes. She seemed to be more beautiful then I remembered of her. She had her white long sleeve shirt on and ontop of that, she had on a black crow shirt. The long olive cargos were warn near the knees alittle.

As I walked up the bridge steps and walked over to her, she seemed to be alittle shy, she looked away then glanced at me. Just like when I first met her.

"Hey Lafiel, what's up? How has life been treating you?"  
She just looked down at her feet and said softly.

"Very nice. Naota, I'm sorry for running away like that. But I was scared and didn't know what to do."

Then I walked over to her, and held her in my arms. Thinking of how happy I was that I got her back.

"Lafiel, I'm so happy that I have you back. I misssed you so much."  
Then she looked up at me, because she was only 5'6 feet tall, and she smiled alittle bit and said.

"I'm happy to have you back too."  
Then she leaned up to me. I could feel her breathing get more uneven as we kissed. It was the first time that we both did it, and I knew that there was years of hidden secrets and of forbidden love was coming out then. When we stoped kissing. I said to her."  
"Where did you stay at this whole time?"  
"At my sisters house in, Osaka."

"Who is that girl down there Naota?"  
She looked at Haruko and gave her a mean glance, and Haruko waved at her.

"Who? Haruko, oh she is just the house keeper lady. She is kind of cool."  
"Does she rape you? She loves you, doesn't she."  
Damn why does everybody think that she does. Even though it's ture.

"No she doesn't."  
Then I looked over at Haruko and said.

"Hey Haruko, it's getting late, mabye you should go to Mamimi when she wakes up, so she doesn't go insane ok?"  
"Sure, I will leave now."  
"Thanks Haruko."  
Then with that she got up and walked towards the house.

Lafieil told me what had happened to her, and how she got so far from her home town.

"Naota, I talked to Mamimi before I leaft for Osaka, I told her what we were doing and she didn't know about it. We were almost going out, besides I didn't tell her much about us because she loves you. I see her hanging on you all of the time."


	5. Chapter 5: The truth of Haruko

**Chapter 4**

After I woke up the next moring, I saw Mamimi laying next to me in her pajamas. Her Radiohead CD was on repeat on the song _Creep_. the song was saying. _'But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo, what the hell am I doing here, I don't belong here.'_ I felt the same way, that was the reason why she was playing it probaly. The moring dew was on the gorund when I walked out on my balcony. I noticed that Haruko was gone, I figured that she want to get us some food. As I put on my cloths on, I was amazed on how nice Mamimi looked when the moring sun came and hit her. I wanted to go for a walk, it was 5:30am. I decided not to awake Mamimi as she had a hard night and she needed some sleep. I leaft the house and saw the semi-empty street and how it was this early. This wasn't the first time that I was up this early, but it was different to be alone.

I wanted to go to the bridge and get some things really for when we move. As I got to the bridge, I saw Haruko standing there drinking some juice and leaning on the railing looking at the sunrise.

"Hey Takun, what's up? What are you doing out here so early?"  
She didn't seem to be sexually active, so I fugured that it would be ok if I talked to her.

"Nothing, and I just wanted to go for a walk. How about you?"  
I walked over to her and leaned aginst the railing right next to her. She moved alittle and kept on looking at the sunrise, like she expected something to come out of it.

Then we walked down to hte bottom of the bridge and we both laid down on the moist ground.

"Hey Naota, how come you love Mamimi and not me?"  
"Well Haruko, she makes me feel special when I'm around her and you just want forceful sex.''

''And like she doesn't?"

"No, we did it once and that was it.''

She just looked around, the bank, the bridge. For awhile she seemed to be normal, I always did love her, but I could never come to falling in love with her.

"Naota, why don't you love me? What's wrong with me? What does she have that I don't?"  
"Haruko, I love you too but Mamimi comes first in my life. then you. Don't get me wrong or anything I would do anything for you and I mean that."

Then I leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips. She wasn't being forceful with it. It was very passionate, like she meant it.

"And that's my promise too you."  
She just smiled and said happier.

"And I'll keep you too that."  
"I use to love this girl named Lafiel Abriel. She never liked me back, but in a way she was in love with me she never showed it, but I could tell that she did love me."  
"What happened to her Naota?"  
"She ran away one day saying that she had to get her life in order. That was seven months ago...I haven't seen her since. And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about her.''

"Well what happened to your love for her?"  
"Well I don't know, I guess it is still there and it would be hard to choose between you, Mamimi, and Lafiel."  
"Well who do you love more?"  
"I don't know, it's hard to say." Then she just looked over at the passing car. I wondered how she was like before she grow up and moved to Mabase.

Then out of the cornor of my eye, I saw her. Her beautiful long black hair, her hazel eyes. She seemed to be more beautiful then I remembered of her. She had her white long sleeve shirt on and ontop of that, she had on a black crow shirt. The long olive cargos were warn near the knees alittle.

As I walked up the bridge steps and walked over to her, she seemed to be alittle shy, she looked away then glanced at me. Just like when I first met her.

"Hey Lafiel, what's up? How has life been treating you?"  
She just looked down at her feet and said softly.

"Very nice. Naota, I'm sorry for running away like that. But I was scared and didn't know what to do."

Then I walked over to her, and held her in my arms. Thinking of how happy I was that I got her back.

"Lafiel, I'm so happy that I have you back. I misssed you so much."  
Then she looked up at me, because she was only 5'6 feet tall, and she smiled alittle bit and said.

"I'm happy to have you back too."  
Then she leaned up to me. I could feel her breathing get more uneven as we kissed. It was the first time that we both did it, and I knew that there was years of hidden secrets and of forbidden love was coming out then. When we stoped kissing. I said to her."  
"Where did you stay at this whole time?"  
"At my sisters house in, Osaka."

"Who is that girl down there Naota?"  
She looked at Haruko and gave her a mean glance, and Haruko waved at her.

"Who? Haruko, oh she is just the house keeper lady. She is kind of cool."  
"Does she rape you? She loves you, doesn't she."  
Damn why does everybody think that she does. Even though it's ture.

"No she doesn't."  
Then I looked over at Haruko and said.

"Hey Haruko, it's getting late, mabye you should go to Mamimi when she wakes up, so she doesn't go insane ok?"  
"Sure, I will leave now."  
"Thanks Haruko."  
Then with that she got up and walked towards the house.

Lafieil told me what had happened to her, and how she got so far from her home town.

"Naota, I talked to Mamimi before I leaft for Osaka, I told her what we were doing and she didn't know about it. We were almost going out, besides I didn't tell her much about us because she loves you. I see her hanging on you all of the time."

"Well, Lafiel me and Mamimi are in love. Their is always a place for you in my heart, but not just in that same place as Mamimi.I hope that you understand."

After I got back to the house, their was Mamiim standing their in her pajamas, and looking at me, then smiled.

"Hi there Naota, How was your walk this moring?"  
"Oh, it was fine, I saw Haruko. I wanted you to get some sleep, so I just leaft."  
Mamimi walked up to me, I heard nonthing like she floated over to me, like an angel. Her beauty can compair to one. As she swung her arms around me, I felt how warn her body was, as she pressed up to me, her chest moved faster. I could smell thedrangons blood on her,and I knew that She was in one of her mood swings today, hopefullythe good one.Then she threw me on top of the bed and said.

"Noata, I love you so much, their is nonthing in this world that can ever change the way that I feel about you."  
Then she looked at my eyes, her hair covered my face as she leaned in, we kissed. Her kisses were more passionate then ever. Therewas a slight quiver when I ran my hand across her chest,her nipples were hard, so i lightly pinched then then she moaned. She leaned back upand took off her shirt and then mine. Her body seemed to be perfect, and the moring light hit her body. Then we kissed again.


End file.
